Will You Walk With Me? Or Destroy Me?
by Silent'E'IsaNinja42
Summary: What if Harry was dropped on a different doorstep? One of Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange? This.


**Will You Walk With Me or Destroy Me?**

**Silent'E'IsaNinja42**

**Chapter One: A Slew Of Muggles**

**This story is my first fic, and I am fairly new to the whole world of Fanfiction. This is my first fic, and I am a student, and still learning. Please don't hate! Btw, Cian's name is pronounced KEY-ANN. It's a name I got from my friend's family, and I really liked it. Siobhan is SHA-VAUN and Liam is LEE-UM. Aisling is ASH-LEEN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that goes with it. If I did, I would not be on this website, or struggling to learn algebra. That is all.**

"Cian! Cian! Hurry up! You're going to be late! I swear to our dear fluffy mage Merlin, if you are late again, there will be a world of hurt in your future, young man!" The frizzy-haired witch yelled to her son. She was stirring a large cauldron full of a sweetly savory smelling liquid, while placing a bowl of the soupy mixture in front of a little girl who was obviously her daughter.

"Coming, mum. Tell Siobhan that I have her sneakoscope. On second thought, don't tell her. I don't need her strangling me." The little girl stood up, with an outraged look on her face, and marched to the base of the stairs, where Cian was descending. Her large, dark eyes narrowed, and she poised herself for attack. "Cian, what right do you have to taking your little sister's sneakoscope when you have your own perfectly good one?" Siobhan reached up as if to hit her older brother, but another older boy grabbed her hand before she could swing.

"Siobhan, is that how we handle our disagreements? What would Auntie Cissa say to such behavior? And I doubt mother is too pleased." Liam stood tall compared to his little siblings. His dark green eyes were clouded over with disappointment at his favorite sister. He let go of her hand and she mournfully dropped it to her side. Their mother strode over, and made an enquiry as to the location of some things.

"Liam, do you have your socks? Your ties? Your wand? Your sister?" The young looking witch frantically rambled on.

"Yes, yes, yes, and which one? Siobhan or baby Aisling? Because Bonnie's right here and Azzie is upstairs and still sleeping." Liam paused to straighten his glasses, and accidentally brushed the scar on his brow. He often did that. A friend of his mother's had brought him to her as an infant like that. Liam had never really understood why the man had brought him here, but he was ever so glad that he did. Liam looked up at his mother, and found she was staring at him, head tilted slightly. He'd spaced out again, hadn't he? Oh well. Liam and his small family bobbed upstairs to wake the sleeping Aisling. Their mother picked up the sleeping five-year-old and carried her out to the car. After Aisling was strapped into her seat, Liam, Siobhan, and Cian piled into the car with their mother, who had to do all of the driving.

After an hour or so of driving, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Their mother loaded Liam's things onto a cart, and stepped onto platform nine and three quarters, all four of her children in tow. They put his trunk on the train, gave him his owl and his fluffy grey cat, and said goodbye as Liam boarded the Hogwarts Express, not to return until Christmas Holidays. Liam settled into a compartment with his good friends Draco and Blaise, and waved a final goodbye to his family out of the window.

"What house do you hope you get into? I hope I get into Ravenclaw, or maybe Gryffindor." Draco was pacing about the tiny compartment, and hiding his anxiety not so well. Blaise looked up and gave him a withering stare.

"Draco, we've been over this a thousand times this summer. We should just relax, play some chess, and maybe take a nap." He was agitated, as Draco had been asking that question all summer. Liam rolled his eyes, and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was slightly disinterested in what was going on between his two friends. It was typical, and slightly annoying. Liam spaced out again, dreaming of the hour when they would finally reach their destination. Suddenly, a shrill but comforting voice called out.

"Trolley! Trolley! Anything from the trolley?" A slightly hunched over old witch pushed a cart three times her size, laden with many delicious treats, and other fun playthings. Liam politely asked the witch for two chocolate frogs and two licorice wands. She obliged and he handed her two fat gold coins. She smiled at him, and Draco snapped at Blaise about how he had "cheated" him in the background. Liam sighed. His friend had a hot temper sometimes, but the cool as ice Blaise offset him perfectly.

A girl with a bundle of bushy brown hair knocked on the door to the compartment. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She stared mostly at Liam while she talked, but seemed to be addressing the lot of them. "Jiminy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!" _This girl is crazy!_, Liam thought. "No, I'm Liam. And you are…?" She looked down sheepishly. Draco cleared his throat, and the girl jumped. "III- I'm Hermione." She stammered. Liam looked at Hermione, and noticed a small red scar on her wrist, and another one on her cheek. As she exited the tiny compartment, Liam began to wonder. What was this mysterious girl's story? Liam was jarred from his thoughts by a loud call from the front of the train. "_Welcome to Hogwarts". _And to Liam, it sounded almost as good as home.

They got on boats, three apiece, and rowed over to the other bank of the big black lake. Liam wondered what it was called and realized that something was missing. He than realized what it was. Draco and Blaise were being quiet. Actually truly silently quiet. They were both looking up at the huge old castle with awe and respect that only a true pupil of Hogwarts could. Liam enjoyed the silence while it lasted, because he knew it wouldn't all that long. They all got out of their respective boats and headed up a long flight of slightly intimidating stone steps, to where an older witch in emerald green robes and a pointy, be-feathered green hat waited to let them in.

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall, and I am pleased to welcome you all to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. If you will all please line up and wait for me to come back out here, I will make sure everything's ready. You will soon be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your House will be like your family. There will be triumphs, and there will be tragedies. I hope more of the first than the second." The witch turned on her heels, and left them to their own devices in the hall. Draco and Blaise immediately turned to Liam and said, together, "So, Whadda you think?" And Liam just grinned. A gangly, redheaded boy walked up to Liam, followed closely by a short, stocky brunette boy, and Hermione. He seemed to be sizing Liam up. After a while, he spoke.

"And who're you?" The gangly boy said, rather haughtily. "IIII I'm Liam. AAAAnd you are?" Liam barely stammered out. He always got nervous with new people, especially ones as forward as this boy. "I'm Ron. What house do you want? I want Gryffindor me self." Liam wanted more than anything to shrink back behind his friends, but he imagined his mother, her proud face pulled down inn a frown at his behaviour. What about his heritage, for goodness cake? He was a Black, and he should be proud of it. He decided not hide from the redhead. "My name is Liam. Liam Lysander Black. I really want Ravenclaw, but I suppose Gryffindor would be alright as well… My uncle Sirius was a Gryffindor." Liam was glad to finally have his courage back. As he realized this, the Scottish witch from earlier came back out of the hugely ominous doors.

"We are ready for you, students. Follow me please." She turned again, and her robes swept the stones beneath her feet. She waved her wand and the same doors she'd used earlier opened to reveal the largest room any of them had ever seen. Even Draco was slack jawed with amazement and awe. There were four main tables, horizontally placed each on a one fifth line of the room. Each table was almost filled with students in small, pointy, black hats and black robes. The older kids were joking around with each other silently, and staring at the petrified eleven year olds, who were being herded like cattle up towards the long vertical table at the front of the room, which held the teachers. In front of the long table, there was a simple three-legged, wooden stool with a very old, very bedraggled hat on it. Liam looked around, not knowing what to do, when a name was called out. "Bones, Susan!" After a few seconds, it called out another name. "Hufflepuff!" And so began the sorting ceremony. "Black, Liam!" He was next. He swallowed the ever growing lump in his throat, rose, and took the hat upon his head. It immediately scrunched up its face in thought.

_Ooohhh you are going to be difficult, aren't you, young man. I can see a hidden identity that even you don't know about. I can see that you are very brave, yet also very smart, and you know how to use your brain. You are quite cunning, too, my son. So many choices, so little time to choose. Which do you think would be a bad fit, eh?_** Not Slytherin. No Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Please. Anything but Slytherin. **Liam's thoughts betrayed him. _Not Slytherin, eh? Curious, young man, curious. Well, if that's decided, you know what's good for you. I guess it'd better be, "_Ravenclaw! Wait, no. Albus, if I could confer with you please?" the twinkle eyed headmaster rushed down to confer with the hat, and his light eyes immediately darkened.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
